Pure BS
| Recorded = | Genre = Country | Length = 40:32 | Label = Warner Bros. Nashville | Producer = Bobby Braddock Brent Rowan Paul Worley | Last album = Blake Shelton's Barn & Grill (2004) | This album = Pure BS (2007) | Next album = Startin' Fires (2008) | Misc = }} |title=''Pure BS'' review|last=Jurek|first=Thom|work=Allmusic|accessdate=July 17, 2011}} | noprose = yes }} Pure BS is the fourth studio album by American country music artist Blake Shelton, released in 2007 on Warner Bros. Records Nashville. It produced the singles "Don't Make Me" and "The More I Drink". The album was re-released in 2008 with three bonus tracks, one of which — a cover of Michael Bublé's "Home" — was released as a single, becoming Shelton's fourth Number One country hit. Of the eleven tracks, Shelton co-wrote three. The album has been certified Gold by RIAA. Content Unlike Shelton's first three albums, which were all produced by Bobby Braddock, Pure BS features three different producers: Braddock, as well as Brent Rowan and Paul Worley. The album's first single was "Don't Make Me", which peaked at number 12 on the Billboard country charts in 2007. Following this was the David Lee Murphy co-write "The More I Drink" which peaked at number 19. Pure BS was re-released in May 2008 as Pure BS Deluxe Edition. This re-issue included his cover of Michael Bublé's hit single "Home" and two additional tracks which Shelton wrote. The cover featured backing vocals from Miranda Lambert, whom Shelton would later marry. It was issued as a single in early 2008, and in July it became Shelton's fourth Number One single on the country charts. "She Don't Love Me" was previously recorded by Trent Willmon on his self-titled debut album, and before that by Billy Ray Cyrus as "She Don't Love Me (She Don't Hate Me)" on his 2003 album Time Flies. "I Don't Care" was later included on Shelton's 2008 album Startin' Fires. Track listing Producers *Paul Worley – tracks 1, 6, 8 *Brent Rowan - tracks 2, 3, 5, 7, 14 *Bobby Braddock - tracks 4, 9-13 Personnel *John Anderson- vocals on "The Last Country Song" *Monisa Angell- viola *David Angell- violin *Bobby Braddock- string arrangements, synthesizer *Jim "Moose" Brown- organ, piano *Perry Coleman- background vocals *J.T. Corenflos- electric guitar *Melodie Crittenden- background vocals *Chad Cromwell- drums *Eric Darken- percussion, shaker *David Davidson- violin *Chip Davis- background vocals *Timothy De Armitt- acoustic guitar *Dan Dugmore- electric guitar, steel guitar *Shannon Forrest- drums *Paul Franklin- steel guitar *Rob Hajacos- fiddle *Aubrey Haynie- fiddle, mandolin *Wes Hightower- background vocals *Mark Hill- bass guitar *George Jones- vocals on "The Last Country Song" *Anthony LaMarchina- cello *Miranda Lambert- background vocals on "Home" *Tim Lauer- Hammond organ, string arrangements *Blue Miller- background vocals *Greg Morrow- drums *Gordon Mote- piano, electric piano *Rachel Proctor- background vocals *Karyn Rochelle- background vocals *Mike Rojas- keyboards *Brent Rowan- bass guitar, drum programming,12-string acoustic guitar, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, keyboards, mandolin *Blake Shelton- acoustic guitar, lead vocals *Bryan Sutton- acoustic guitar *Biff Watson- acoustic guitar *Kris Wilkinson- viola *Dennis Wilson- background vocals *Glenn Worf- bass guitar *Paul Worley- electric guitar *Craig Young- bass guitar *Jonathan Yudkin- fiddle, mandolin Chart performance Album Singles Certifications References Category:2007 albums Category:Blake Shelton albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums